GP 49: Final Battle
is the forty-ninth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot With the Go-On Wings and the Ancient Engines now gone, Yogoshimacritein sees the Go-Ongers to be no longer a threat and begins the final step of his plan with his Barbaric Dohma Corps. After learning their friends are still alive, but their location unknown, the primary Go-Ongers manage to regain their composure in time as they and the Engines charge to take out some the hundreds of Barbaric Dohmas before combining into Engine-Oh to finish off the rest before the Engines' time limit takes effect. By that time, Yogoshimacritein arrives with the Ministers to point out the futile attempt by Go-Ongers before he ordering Kegaleshia and Kitaneidas to attack as they show off their full power. Even though the Go-Ongers were at a disadvantage, the Go-Ongers start using the Rocket Daggers, Bridge Axe, and Cowl Laser to turn the tables. Yogoshimacritein then uses the Ministers as shields to protect himself, before attempting to use them as suicide bombers to take out the Go-Ongers. While the Engines recharge, the Go-Ongers decide to put off the search for their friends to expand the Gaiark detection system to stop the Barbaric Dohma menace at the source. Tracking the source of the Barbaric Dohmas' arrival, the Go-Ongers make their way to Hellgailles Palace in Engine-Oh. After fighting their way through waves of Ugatz, the Go-Ongers are ambushed by the Minsters whom Yogoshimacritein reveals mean nothing more but tools to him. But the two manage to destroy the Bottomless Wastebin that Yogoshimacritein was using as a power source for his Justice Dissolution before he heavily damages them for defying him. Before they shut down, the Ministers reveal to the Go-Ongers that their target is Deus Haguru Magear in their chamber of command, which is keeping the other Go-Ongers trapped in wave form. When the Go-Ongers arrive at the chamber, Yogoshimacritein uses the Deus Haguru Magear as a new power source as the final battle begins. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Souls *Go-On Red - *Go-On Blue - *Go-On Yellow - Notes 50th anniversary message.]] *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . **A special message preceeding the broadcast of this episode featured the first three Go-Ongers announcing to the audience that today (February 1st, 2009) is the 50th anniversary of TV Asahi. A similar message hosted by Decade preceeded the accompanying episode of Kamen Rider Decade. *'Engine Narrator': Engine Speedor *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Speedor ("In the front till the very end!") *'Go-On Seminar': What is Ginjiro named after? **'Answer': Saki's dog at her parent's home (the team reminds everyone the next episode is the final one after the answer). Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 12 features episodes 46-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 3 features episodes 34-50. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Junki Takegami